


Dreams of the Past

by Faustsama



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, ardyn izunia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustsama/pseuds/Faustsama
Summary: Can one change their own destiny? Even a reincarnation?





	Dreams of the Past

She was lost. Cold wind sweeping up her tasseled waves, sending shivers down her spine. The girl continued to walk past trees, for what felt like hours. It all started to look the same after awhile. A prickling of fear crept in her heart, blood coursing through her veins at an alarming rate. It felt like someone was following her now. She could hear the crackling of branches underfoot, not even 10 feet behind her. 

She didn’t know if she should run or turn and prepare to face her stalker. She felt its presence for as long as she could remember. Being a young girl, when she would play the fields of Tenebrae flowers, something stared at her. She could feel a claw upon her shoulder, only to feel it disappear as she turned around. Constantly haunted. 

Her parents worried about their young daughter, falling to nightmares every night, screaming a name that held no meaning. They took her to the best doctors they could afford, even going as far to Lucis for a cure. Most gave little Valentine Shade of the Poppy, to ease her sleep. She would dream of darkness still, but no yellow eyes popping out, no claws overreaching. 

Years would go by with no nightmares, but Valentine never enjoyed a dream. It was constant darkness. She would overhear her friends talk about white fluffy clouds, chocobos rushing by on great green plains. Something was always so vivid about their unconscious dreams. It would anger her, that no one could understand her torment. 

When she got a bit older, when her family moved to Insomnia, the nightmares got worse. She had started to sleep walk out of their flat, going as far down the street before someone would shake her awake. Kids in her new school offered dark remedies, to the disapproval of her parents when they would find the potions in her room. But nonetheless, she took their chastising and continued to take them, finally being able to dream. At first, it was too much for her eyes, to see so much color, to experience a place she had never been.

But her stalker found a way to penetrate those dreams too. Once, Valentine was in an open field, happily riding her yellow chocobo, next the sky turned a blood crimson. Heavy galloping coming from her back. She read about these beast, the King Behemoth. It stopped two feet from her, eyes blazing with hate. Her chocobo ran off immediately, Valentine holding off for dear life to the scruff of its neck. The Behemoth closed quarters easily, swiping at her. 

Valentine fell off her chocobo, hitting the ground hard, and tasting her own rustic blood. She cried out for her chocobo, but it was out of sight already. The behemoth stood over now, heavily snorting from its awesome nose. She began to sweat from its fumes, closing her eyes, and begging for a quick death. Until it stopped.

The behemoth evaporated, the vast lands and water of Duscae, replaced by darkness. She brought herself onto her elbows, looking around the empty landscape. Finally, bringing herself to her feet, putting her hands upon her head, she begged for an end to the nightmare. It usually worked every night before. But nothing brought her relief. She sobbed, crunching down onto her knees now. Echoing steps walked toward her, Valentine refused to look up at the new monster. 

“Arise, dear. Wake up.” The voice, sultry and calming, drifted through her ears. She opened her eyes to see two pairs of human feet, human legs. She continued to raise her head, a long jacket, belt, vest, shirt, scarf, arms, outreaching to her. Before she could see his face, she found herself surrounded by her belongings, firmly grasping her pillow. 

Valentine looked at her clock, only 5:45 a.m. She dragged her body upright, sweat soak shirt and shorts clung. This was the first time she had anything human in her dream. A man no less, with an alluring voice. Those four words he spoke, sang in her head. His style of dress was outlandish: long grey, leather trench coat, striped green pants, vest, orange scarf. Valentine could not recall anyone of the sort, nor the voice to match. 

She struggled with it all day, even asking her comrades in multiple classes about the outfit. They all thought she was pretty hysterical, but that was nothing new. She walked down the halls, mindlessly lost in his voice. It felt familiar in a sense, which bugged her the most. Valentine could not place where or when, but she knew for sure that voice had spoken to her before. She even asked her parents about it. To no avail, they asked if she had been mixing potions again.

She had hit a wall. She eagerly wanted to sleep again, to see the man’s face. To feel his voice caress her. It almost felt strange for her to even think about it that way. To think of a man she did not know. 

After working at the coffee shop, Valentine faked illness and wished to go to bed early. She debated drinking the last drop of her drug, to help her have the vivid dream again. She thought against it, as she met the man in the blank world. She laid, staring into the ceiling, counting chocobo to fall asleep. 

Valentine opened her eyes again to find herself in a bed of Tenebrae flowers, blue petals scatter about her white dress. Her golden hair, flowing in the breeze. The warm summer sun kissing her skin. Tears streamed down her cheek, nostalgic spears shot down her stomach. Even when she was but a child, she never felt so comfortable here. Always having to look over her shoulder for the beast, that terror had kept her awake for 21 years.  
She brought herself to a standstill, then quickly moved to a skip. She gleefully played in the flowers, not caring if her dress got filthy, her parents not there to yell at her. She twirled in the sunlight, rays catching her blue eyes just right. She finally sat back down, exhausted from frolicking about. She brought a flower into her hand, gently running her index across the soft petal. Valentine never wanted to leave this moment, so tranquil and free.  
But she could hear steps approach her again. Valentina shot up and turned, nothing meeting her gaze. Yet the footsteps appeared behind her again. She violently jerked around to have nothing in her sight. She half expected for the sky to go ebony, yet, there was the steps again. It kept getting closer without a single owner being spotted.  
Valentine finally stopped and closed her eyes, waiting for the steps to get close enough again. She relaxed, the sun still kissed her skin, and waited. Arms folded around her, her back pulled into a chest, she could feel the scarf against her hair. She kept her arms at her side though, as she was pulled into an embrace. The slight aroma of lavender cologne reached her nose, as the arms closed completely around her tiny waist. It wasn’t unbearable though, Valentine felt safe oddly enough.  
She could feel his lips rest gently on the back of her head, his hair falling around hers. Valentine opened her eyes to look upon the flowers again, daring not to bring her eyes down to look at his arms, afraid he would retreat. He gently chuckled behind her, sighing deeply after.  
“What it could be like, to have you again in my arms? To embrace your lips, crudely with my own.” His voice, cutting through her like butter. She slumped a bit into his back, as he pulled her golden waves away from her left ear, gently dragging his lips up the nape of her neck. Goosebumps shot across her skin, but she dare not look at him yet, though she could have a stole a glance. His hair was deep crimson, curled ever so slightly.  
Valentine brought her arms to rest upon his, feeling the leather of his jacket, moving to the rough skin of his hand. He kissed her nape, sending shivers down her spine. But she enjoyed it, nonetheless. He continued to kiss her, bringing her hand into his, tightly gripping.  
“Do you remember, Valentine, the times where we would lay in this field, do you?” His voice almost sounded pleading, under his seductive whisper. She kept her eyes front, trying her best to not close them. Valentine did not want this to stop, the familiarity swelling in her soul. Like something was tugging on her brain stem, to remember what wasn’t there.  
She desperately wanted to turn around, to face him, to hold his face and kiss those lips. He held her tightly though, leaving no room to react to her desire. She could feel his lips pull into a wicked smile.  
“You can’t, can you. You don’t remember who I am.” she could feel the hint of sadness behind it.  
“I...I want to.” Valentine could feel the tears fall down her cheeks, she couldn’t place why she was crying. She was beyond elated, to have him so close. He chuckled again, bringing his hand to grip her chin. He pulled it up, she could feel her hair drag against his face, until she could almost see his forehead.  
His hand quickly gripped her neck, tightly squeezing, Valentine fought against his grip to no avail. It was like an ant pushing a large boulder. She could feel the air escape her chest, tears swelling in her eyes. He grabbed her chest and squeezed, Valentine’s leg betraying her. He brought her down to her knees, consciousness slowly going dark. The smell of the flowers ceasing to exist. All this time, he had been kissing her neck still. Valentine’s body, violating her own fear, responding with pleasure.  
He moaned into her ear, playing with her breast underneath the straps of her dress, before tearing them completely. She couldn’t contain herself, she gasped her air, letting out a slight moan.  
“Don’t you feel the ecstasy we once felt, my dearly beloved, let it consume you.” With more force, he ripped her dress to pieces, but she had lost her sight. Everything was black, but he was he front of her now, violently kissing her lips, as he played with her breast. Bringing one hand down, between her legs. Valentine tried to fight back, but he grabbed her wrist with ease with his other hand.  
He spread her legs with his knees, bringing himself right on top of her. Kissing her down her chest, to each breast, nibbling on her nipples with hunger. She moaned loudly, still crying, losing energy to fight back. He brought his fingers upon her clit, all movement ceased.  
“Please...don’t. Please!” Her last sobbed escaped her. She could still see nothing, yet could picture a blank face, cheshire grin pulled across. He brought his lips to hers, planting a single, soft kiss to her lips, loosening his grip on her wrist. Valentine took the opportunity to grab his face, feeling a slight stubble, and pulling it to hers, kissing him violently. She could feel the lips pull into a smile, she quickly nibbled on his bottom.  
He let himself put the full weight of his body upon hers, as he brought his arm down her side and back, cupping her buttock occasionally. Passion overtook them, yet her sight would still not return, even though her eyes were open.  
“My king,” Valentine moaned. After saying it, she couldn’t place where it came from. Her mouth moved on her own, saying it again and again. He chuckled gently, warming her. He ran his hand through her hair, she returned the gesture.  
“When pushed far enough, the other self returns. How I have missed you, my queen.” Valentine could not believe herself, she completely lost control. Her body had sight, she could feel herself ruffle through his hair and smile coely. They kissed again.  
“Come find me, Ardyn. I have waited centuries for your touch.” They kissed again. Valentine could no longer feel his touch, someone else took over her body. She screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She sobbed, but no tears. She felt so small.  
Ardyn caressed her face again, “I will come for you, be ready when I do.” She nodded obediently. Valentine screamed again, shaking herself, with no movement outworldly. 

Sight came back to her, as her eyes opened to her blank ceiling. She jolted up and ran to the mirror, pinching and squeezing her face, all feeling had returned. Yet her underwear was soaked, her skin had marks, finger lines up and down her neck. Even evidence that she had been choked. She undressed and sat in the shower, the water hitting her hard as she cradled back and forth.  
She thought about the man, Ardyn, and the experience. It couldn’t have been a dream. She had the bruises to show for it. The moments where she had no control over her voice and movement. The voice was hers, she had no doubt. No one had possessed her body, she heard of daemons that could do that. But they only appeared in the plains. Insomnia had the crystal’s protection, they had been safe from such vicious creatures. But what was Ardyn? Her ‘other self’ had known him to be a king.  
She quickly got dressed, putting on a turtleneck and jeans, despite the summer sun peaking through her window. She didn’t want to worry her parents about unexplained bruises. She looked through her father’s history texts, he worked at the royal castle of Lucis, of course he would know of all the kings.  
Valentine flipped through 10 different textbooks, finding nothing of an ‘Ardyn’ or even a queen by her name. Her father walked in with a huge yawn.  
“Val, what are you doing up so early?” Rubbing his eyes, he sat next to her, gazing over the books.  
“Father, have you heard of an Ardyn, anywhere in history, or even a Valentine?”  
“Well, yes,” another yawn, “there was a Queen Valentine, of Tenebrae.”  
“When??” Valentine slammed the book she was looking at.  
“Val, you were named after her for crying out loud! Almost 1500 years ago!” Her father rolled his eyes, as he put his books back in order.  
“Was Ardyn the king?”  
“No, his name was Somnus Lucis Caelum.” Valentine sighed heavily. It made no sense to her.  
“Was there an Ardyn any freaking where?” Her father quizzically pondered his daughter, blowing off some dust on his desk.  
“Not since the first kings of Lucis.” He told her to get ready for breakfast, also remarking on her strange wear. She brushed him off, grabbing her bag, and heading out. 

Valentine studied about the queen of Tenebrae in her university's’ library. Apparently Queen Valentine died very young, of the Star Scourge, a disease brought down from the heavens to punish the forsaken citizens of Eos. Every king of Lucis, some way or another, was able to push back the Scourge for awhile, but it never truly went away. Oracles came and went as well, healing the sick, and dying because of it.  
Queen Valentine had the mark of an Oracle, but did not get the chance to use it. Her husband died before her, not before impregnating the queen with a son. She died two years after.  
“And what a pity it was.” Valentine turned around quickly, pulling a muscle in the process. No one else was there with her, but the voice, no doubt, belonged to Ardyn. She massaged her neck, trying her best to ignore him.  
“So this is the woman, the woman I’m supposed to be to you,” she grumbled.  
“No doubt, giving birth to a unwanted child did not help her... internal struggle.” He scoffed behind her. She dared not turn around, nor acknowledge is toyful sentences.  
“You loved a married woman and killed her when she did not return your passes.” He laughed at that, as she imagined he would. He laughed filled the library, so haughty and pure. She turned the page to a painting of Queen Valentine, almost identical to herself. The dress she wore in the dream, also a perfect match.  
“You want to rekindle a romance that died 1500 years ago.” She kept her tone nonchalant.  
“Silly girl, do you think yourself brave now? I gave you one good dream and you bite the hand that feeds.” He chuckled softly. She tried her best to remain calm. At least Ardyn was giving her answers.  
“Not at all,” she flipped the page, finding a rough sketch of Somnus who was dreadfully fat, with a big buxom moustache. Ardyn, she could hear brushing off older text behind her, laughed again.  
“I remember how sad she was to marry that Nifelheim emperor. Royalty is all about arrangements.”  
Valentine shut the book quickly and turned, his back was facing her. She studied his coat, it was so...grash. Nothing really matched and he was wearing a fedora too. She chuckled, turning into full blown laughter.  
“Something funny my dear?” He stood behind her now, left arm gripping her waist tightly, forcing her to gasp for air. She wouldn't let him get to her anymore though, “you….dress…..horribly.” She squeezed out a small giggle, hearing him hiss in response made it worth it.  
“Says the girl dressed in a turtleneck in 90 degree heat.” That stung her and he knew it. She fought against his grip, to no avail. “I grow tired of only being in your dreams, my love. Soon, we will meet, face to face.” He pushed her away and she spread her hands out to catch her fall.

“Val...Miss Valentine!” The librarian shook her awake, a scream leaving her lungs and her eyes searched the room for Ardyn.  
“Where is he!”  
“What? You've been here by yourself for two hours, drooling on my texts!”  
“No! I was awake! And Ardyn….”  
“What Ardyn?”  
Valentine looked into his eyes, the disbelief was palpable. She looked back at the book, to see she drooled all over Somnus’ picture.  
“Only Ardyn I know is the Nifelheim chancellor, Ardyn Izunia.” Valentine could feel her face burn with excitement, she grabbed the librarian’s sleeve and jumped up and down.  
“PLEASE! Do you have any pictures of him? Maybe a news article?” The librarian yanked his sleeve back, annoyed reading fabulously from his face, he lead her to his desk, halting her to wait in front of it. The librarian typed and scrolled on his mouse, until he turned the screen towards her.  
All the blood froze in her body. It was an exact match in clothing, even the hair color. The pictured showed the Emperor Iedolas walking alongside what she finally got to see of Ardyn. The hat covered a bit of his face, but she could see the stubble she felt when they had kissed in her dream. His eyes shown of deep gold, sweet looking, but menacing at the same time. An extravagant smile warmed her from the picture, she could finally firmly picture every word he said to her, almost picture his cool expression as well.  
“Nasty fellow,” the librarian’s annoyed grunt cut into her thoughts, “we have him to thank for those manufactured soldiers we see in the news. Inhuman. It's not right.” Valentine read the article, describing that Iedolas and Ardyn would be attending peace talks in Insomnia this coming month.  
“Is that what he meant,” she backed up from the screen, “when he would see me, face to face?”  
“What are you spouting now? Your father will hear of this young lady!” She quickly bowed and apologized for her outburst and dashed out of the library. Looking at her watch, she was already 20 minutes late to work. She tried her best to put all of this new information away for now, only keeping his face close to her heart. 

It was cold, freezing even where he sat, sipping on a fine merlot, feet dangling off the side of the railing. Ardyn was high above his abode, overlooking the industrial Nifelheim. The cold didn't bother him much, it was a welcomed sensation. He often had to remind himself of what it felt like to be cold or hot, these experiences were what kept what little humanity he had left. He often would go stroll around the generator cores to feel the sweltering heat, fully clothed in his usual garb. Barely would break a sweat.  
“Being a host to daemons is taxing,” Ardyn sighed lightly, taking a long sip of the merlot. He couldn't taste much either, only finding a hint of flavor in the strongest of wines, he did not have to worry about getting drunk. He ate, but just for appearances. He did not sleep much, for there was no escape to be had, plus he rarely felt exhausted.  
He ran his fingers through his crimson hair, he thought about how good it felt to have his queen do that, she always enjoyed his locks. She would grip it firmly at first, then wrap it around her index, to finally bring his face to hers for a loving kiss. That's the only time Ardyn truly felt alive, that, and his drive for vengeance.  
They were one and the same really. His queen was torn from him the day that the crown was ripped away. “How the gods are cruel, my queen,” he cheers with the harsh winds and drank again. 

 

“No! Absolutely not,” Valentine’s father slammed his water bottle on the table. “Do you think they just let anyone into peace talks, child? You have truly lost your head!”  
“They are letting you in!” Valentine shot up, plates shaking at the force of her standing, her poor mother trying her best to stop each individual shake.  
“Because I am a scholar, also a detailed script taker! I have a very important job to do! Not just gawk at royalty!”  
“I would not gawk! I'm only there to understand and walk in your footsteps!”  
“Lies!” Her father pointed violently at her, “you've never cared until you started on about this Ardyn business. You want to celebrate a damned criminal! No daughter of mine should even speak such a name! Him and Iedolas are pure evil and not to be trusted!”  
“I'm. Not. Celebrating. ANYONE!” Valentine ran off to her room, leaving her father purple faced, and her mother staring at the floor.  
She slammed the door and plopped on her bed, screaming into her pillow. Her father was her only way into the heavily guarded (not to mention no civilians) peace meetings. The librarian made good on his promise to alert her father to her ‘ramblings,’ now he thinks she is infatuated with the Chancellor of Nifelheim.  
“All I want is the truth!” She threw her stuffed moogle at the door.  
A small knock came a couple hours later, revealing her mother at the door. Her mother and father were both brunettes, both brown eyed, and square shaped, Valentine being a golden blonde, blue eyed, and curvy. Not only was she an outsider for the night terrors, but also for her looks.  
“Val, I brought you some tea,” her mother squeaked. Valentine sat up and took the cup, thanking her mother kindly. Her mother sat beside her, squeezing Valentine’s thigh gently.  
“Honey, what is going on with you lately? You're late to school, work as well, sleeping at odd times, obsessed about this man. Your father and I are very worried. We only want the best for you, please believe that.”  
“I know,” Valentine put the cup down on her side table, “I do believe that. But honestly, this time I'm on to something. Some way I can figure out why I was having night terrors, this man is the answer.”  
“Why would this man we have never met, be a key to your problems?” Her brown eyes growing more concerned.  
“I don't know how to explain it yet, but Ardyn Izunia is involved, I promise you that.” Her mother stared at her in disbelief, tearing swelling in her eyes.  
“Mom! Please don't cry! I'm truly working on this, I've never been so sure in my life-”  
“Enough! Viktor! Please come here!” Her dad soon came into the room, along with two big men in black behind him. They were dressed in garb she did not recognize, her father whispered something to them and they closed in on her.  
Each grabbed one arm and one leg, putting Valentine in a vice grip. She screamed and shouted, begging her parents to help her. But they just watched on, as they took Valentine and put her into a van, locking her to the seat. The inside was patted, she kept screaming, kicking, stomping, until one man put a needle into her neck. Slowly, her eyesight became blurry, tears streaming down her face as she caught one look at her parents, whose faces mirrored hers. The men closed the doors and she fell unconscious. 

Iedolas sat as Ardyn discussed his plans for the peace meetings, pointing out maps of the castle and exit points, when all of a sudden the talking ceased. Iedolas looked upon his chancellor to find his face pale, eyes cold.  
“Hmph, Izunia? Eos to Izunia!” He beat his fist on the table, snapping Ardyn’s dead gaze upon him. “Something wrong?”  
“Nothing, good emperor,” Ardyn dryly stated, “please excuse my poor manners, but do you mind if we take a short break?” Iedolas felt a little uneasy looking upon his chancellor, he had never seen him so dry. Ardyn Izunia was a very extravagant, flamboyant man, never shown anything to rule out that fact.  
Iedolas waved him off, with a deep bow, Ardyn left in a flash.

The extravagant man stalked down the halls, into an empty room and slammed the door behind him. Ardyn leaned against the cold wall and sank, banging his head over and over again, wanting to yell but holding back.  
He couldn't feel Valentine anymore. The connection he had spent years building was severed. He felt pain in his neck and it vanished right after, he couldn't speak, he had lost his composure in front of Iedolas.  
Someone had hurt his beloved, how strongly it stung his heart, as it did the day she died 1,523 years ago. How he could do nothing about it yanked his heart the most, yet he let it happen again. She was gone.  
Ardyn straightened himself and reached for his cellular in his back pocket. He dialed his contact in Insomnia, Griffith. It would be 1 a.m. there, but it mattered not.  
“Yes, my liege?”  
“Where is she?”  
“I meant to call you sir-”  
“Where. Is. She?”  
“Her family had her sent to asylum. They found illegal potions in her room. Also..” small clicking noises from a computer, “they are reporting self mutilations all over her body.”  
“That's why I pay you the big bucks.”  
“Understood my liege.”  
Ardyn ended the call with a small sigh of relief. He had realized he had gone overboard quite a bit with their dream connections, but only because he had missed his queen so much.  
“A small hiccup in the overall plan, but nothing I can't fix.” He straightened up, brushed off his clothes, and exited the room, back to Iedolas.  
“I'll make them all pay,” Ardyn chuckled.

 

The room was silent, gray, and lifeless. Silent besides the tapping of a pen on clipboard, repetitive, Valentine couldn't focus on anything else. She could feel the doctor’s quizzical stare upon her flesh, eyeing the yellowish purple marks around her neck, on her wrist. Truth being the best policy was not working here. No one believed the chancellor of Nifelheim could harm Valentine thousands of miles away. The doctor told her over and over, the man never left that country.  
“But he does,” she would counter, “he constantly tortures me in my dreams, he must have some sort of power to do so!” More disbelief, from every shrink she spoke to. She had been in this asylum for more than a week, unsure of where she was in relation to home. How she missed school, her friends, even missed her parents. She had no dreams once again, only able to stare into the abyss night after night.  
Valentine finally gave up, forcing herself to believe the dreams were a symptom of psychosis, mixing too many potions brought her to believe nonsensical acts had been done. She accepted her doctors help, no longer fighting, she had no energy left.  
Her mother came to see her later, her father’s absence must mean the peace meetings are happening. Her mother’s face was sullen, the pain weighing heavy upon her eyes.  
They were separated across the table, Valentine did not jester for a hug, nor truly embrace her mother’s visit. Her mother sat gingerly, betraying her younger age, and pulled a tissue out of her purse, blowing her nose loudly.  
“How are you, my dear?” Her mother reached her right arm out, Valentine kept hers flat on her grey scrubs.  
“I'm okay. Treatment has helped.” Her mother retracted her arm, blowing her nose again. They sat in silence for awhile, Valentine wouldn't dare speak about her racing thoughts concerning the peace talks.  
“When can I leave here? They say I'm doing better.” Valentine scratched at nothing in particular, her mom sighed lightly.  
“After the peace talks have ended love, your father and I think that's what best. So you don't get triggered by any news.” Of course she meant Valentine seeing Ardyn in the flesh. The news visibly upset Valentine, she had to force herself to stop scratching out of anxiety. This place was a grey, barren hell. She could talk to only her doctors and food made her queasy.  
“Why would I get triggered by peace, mother?” Her blue eyes, full of icy hate shot directly into her mother, causing the latter to shift uncomfortably.  
“That's not what I-”  
“I know what you meant, mother,” Valentine looked away finally, at the two way mirror to her left. She knew the doctors were watching, she had to act civil, “but please believe I don't think about that man anymore.” She smiled politely after, only her eyes giving away her forced tranquility.  
Her mother smiled gently again, reaching out her hand, which Valentine finally held back, squeezing lightly. “I know, the doctors tell me you sleep better too. That's all we wanted for you, please believe that.”  
Valentine nodded, shooting a forced smile.  
They talked about the nice weather outside, her mother’s small garden had started to bloom. Valentine listened, only thinking about why Ardyn had forsaken her. Had he not wanted her anymore?  
A green light blinked, signaling the end of their meeting. She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek, to put on a good show for the peanut gallery, and wished for her father’s safety.  
Led back to her room, she stared at the ceiling, laying on her cot. She thought of Ardyn’s lips on hers, his hand finding her special place below, it sent jolts down her spine.  
“Please,” she whispered softly, turning over to her back, “please keep your word. Let us meet face to face, body against body, lips to lips.” Her medicine kicked in and she fell into slumber. 

 

The crown city of Lucis was on fire, how beautifully it burned, the sky a jumble of orange and dark purples. Ardyn looked on at his master plan take flight. The crystal belonged to Nifelheim now, King Regis laid slain, along with his miserable court. Ardyn only had one thing left to do.  
“Excuse me, My Liege,” turning to Iedolas, who also looked on from their floating ship, eyes beaming, “may I take a detour on my own? Some things I must pick up before I exit Insomnia.” Iedolas flippantly waved him off, Ardyn took a grand bow and signaled for his small ship to be readied. Not that he needed it, warping would be much faster.

He abandoned the ship 20 miles off from the asylum and warped into the building with ease. Everyone was gone, fleeing the daemons, who seemed to already chew up some patients. Ardyn chuckled, “a much more fitting treatment.”  
With the information relayed from Griffith, he strolled to room 216B, the room that held his queen. The floor was left untouched, he had that control over his creations. Patients screamed at him to help, but he paid them no mind, their screams and insults following his back.  
He reached 216B and looked through the window to find the room empty. Ardyn could feel anger coursing his veins, he smashed the metal door open, it flying to the other side of the room. He walked to the middle, keeping his breathing even, “maybe she was in another room.” He made his way to turn around when he heard running of feet against linoleum. 

Valentine turned the corner, screams of patients ripping into her heart, she could smell the fire, the stench of death following her down the first staircase she came to. She held her breath as much as she could and kept running.  
Everything had to be his fault. Her parents were right all along, Ardyn Izunia was not to be trusted. Though it hurt to run away from him, she had to. She had to find her parents. She wouldn't entertain the thought of their deaths.  
“Why do you run from me, my queen?” She slammed into his chest hard, falling back hard on the sweltering ground. She looked up to see his face, for the first time. He had his trademark Cheshire grin, his gold eyes beamed with delight. She picked herself up and gripped her throbbing head.  
“Is this not what we spoke about, a dream ago? I'm here for you now, my queen. Here to take you to safety.” Ardyn reached for her hand, but Valentine stepped back, smacking the hand away.  
“Why,” she sobbed, “why this! Where is my family? What happened to Insomnia?” Her tears blocked her vision of him, he stepped closer and pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her golden hair softly. She bawled into his shirt, for what seemed for a lifetime. Neither saying anything.  
She finally tried to pull away, but his grip was absolute.  
“Everyone is dead or dying, my love. This is no longer your home. Those who sent you to this prison have suffered the ultimate consequence.”  
“NO!” She punched him over and over again, screaming, for her parents, for her friends, for her country. She wanted him to hurt like she did, but he only smiled and took the beating with no fuss.  
“It's time to leave now, Valentine. To Nifelheim.” Still throwing punches, Ardyn picked her up and walked towards the exit, past the fires, the corpses, and the daemon hounds. He finally warped out of the burning building, back to the cruiser.  
Valentine sat still, not saying or looking in his direction. She looked on upon the burning buildings, the places she loved to shop. She thought of her parents, how she apologized over and over, overspilling into actual words. Ardyn turned to look upon his broken queen, deciding to let her be.

 

It had been two weeks since the empire had attacked Insomnia, Prince Noctis had heard of his father’s passing by now, Ardyn made sure that the young prince would stay on the correct path to vengeance. It's all Ardyn could do, for Valentine laid completely motionless since the attack.  
Her blue eyes were vacant, she did not respond to his touch. Only moving to eat and use the bathroom. It started to irk him, how much he daydreamed about their reunion, how much passion his pictured. For this to be the end result. He had enough. 

Valentine looked out the window, upon the gloomy Nifelheim. How she missed the tall buildings, the flashy lights of Lucis. Her heart ached terribly at every memory she had of her fallen city, now host to terrible daemons and the lost souls of the dead. She did not cry anymore though, tears would solve nothing. The best revenge she thought of was to rebel against her own heart. How a part of her yearned for Ardyn still after all he had done to her.  
He had brought her the finest garb the empire had to offer, fed her expensive meals, his room was outfitted with a gorgeous bathroom, a tub she could practically swim in. Yet she did her best not to get wrapped up in the opulence. She rejected all conversation, all advances from Ardyn. She could see that Cheshire smile dim and it brought her small pleasures. But, he kept his cool bravado, which bothered her.  
“Don't worry,” he toyed with a dish of fish eggs, looking at her ever so seductively, “you'll beg for my touch, whine for it. I look forward to it soon.” That arrogance burned into her mind that day, as she float in the tub. It's where she came to think, he was a gentleman about letting her have private time at least.  
She would float there for hours, thinking about nothing, it hurt less to think about nothing. Occasionally, she would think of her pink chocobo she had when she was younger. Every summer, her father would take her to Lestallum to race chocobos. She shook her head, water filling her mouth and spitting it out. She would not think of her father. The pain crushed her heart.

“Valentine? My dear?” Ardyn entered the room, half expecting her to be in the tub, where she wasted most of her time. Her clothes were lazily thrown over the king bed, the dress he worked with so many designers to recreate for Valentine, barely a thanks from her. He was losing patience with her, no longer wanting to wait for her to come around.  
He pushed open the doors to the bath, instantly seeing her floating head down. What left of his heart dropped as he rushed, into the the tub to pick her shoulders up, she screamed and pushed him off, covering herself quickly.  
“Are you mad??” Valentine snapped, bending on her knees, hoping the bubbles would cover her body.  
He slapped her across the face, tears welling in her eyes, hurt and shock sparking off.  
“I was...I was just floating,” she choked.  
He looked at her, his clothes soaking wet. He started laughing, plopping down fully into the tub with a deep sigh of relief. She eyed him critically, cupping where she was smacked.  
“Come here, pet.” Though the vibrant Ardyn had returned, his voice was direct, almost brutal.  
“Don't make me ask again.” 

She hesitated slightly, but fear moved her closer to him. His scarf floated closer to her, grabbing it to her chest tightly, she took one step at a time to reach him. Valentine stood, completely naked in front of Ardyn, she held the scarf to cover some of her breast and nether region. She watched him drink her in, she felt like one of his glasses of merlot.  
“Absolutely stunning,” he bit his lip a bit, bring her close to him. She stumbled on top, losing the scarf, splashing him considerably, but he laughed gayly. He cupped her butt, squeezing playfully.  
Her face burned, she buried her head into his left shoulder to hide her shame. 

“Her body, how similar it was back then,” he thought, bringing his fingertips up her back slowly, feeling her shudder in response warmed him greatly. Her head did not move from his shoulder but she did relax her legs, right below the built in seat in the tub. He kissed her neck, one inch at a time, the beast inside him growing more and more impatient. It clawed at his very core. “Hunger,” he hasn't felt that in centuries.  
“My lavishing queen, how you awaken repressed emotions. Anger, annoyance, hunger. What's next?” He kissed her shoulder over and over, hunger driving him to be more bold. He pushed her up, she continued to look down, avoiding his gaze. He forced his lips upon hers, he could feel her resistance soften, though her hands started to move to push him away.  
“Nah ah ah, pet.” Ardyn grabbed both of her small wrist with one hand, kissing her fiercely still. He let go to start moving down her chest, across her breast, Valentine let a moan leave her, blushing beet red.  
“Ar-Ardyn..” hearing her finally say his name again opened the gates, he let her go to remove his jacket, vest, and shirt, ravenously. She tried to back away, but he grabbed her again, pulling her roughly to his chest again, bringing her head up to kiss her violently, while he undid his pants. He placed her on the tub seat, throwing his pants over the edge and leaning in close to continue to assault. 

Valentine couldn't breathe, he didn't let her, he never let up kissing her. Her body started to betray her, aching for him to finally slip inside of her. Her arms found their way around his neck, his back, feeling how muscular he was underneath all those clothes excited her. She dragged her fingers through his chest hair, back up to his neck, gripping it hard. She could feel him laugh against her.  
“I will not start until you beg me to,” he growled in between kisses.  
“You'll be waiting for a lifetime,” she snarked. He gripped her face again, overlooking into her pale blues.  
“I've waited plenty of lifetimes, darling. You, on the other hand,” he slipped his hand further down her stomach, bordering on her clit, “you have no where near the patience.”  
He gently placed his middle finger on it, her body jolted with pleasure. She couldn't bear it as he continued to massage her clit, she was lucky to already be sitting, her legs went numb. She was no stranger to sex, but she had never been handled like this. Valentine wanted so much to scream for him to fuck her. It would be so easy to stop fighting him.  
“No…..I won't give in!” She pushed him off, he must of not thought she would, he fell into the water, eyes burning into hers. “I'm not your queen. I'm my own woman, I won't succumb so easily.” 

He watched her exit the tub and head to the room. The hunger still banged at his door, telling him to rip that smart mouth of her face. He inhaled hard, exhaled softly. Picked himself up and followed her out of the tub, into the bedroom. She turned, starting to speak, but he grabbed her throat with ease, slamming her down on the bed. Valentine gasped for air as much as she could, but his grip didn't loosen. He watched the life escape her eyes, it brought raging pleasure to Ardyn, to see her experience pain. The pain he had and still feels. He wanted her to suffer.  
“I will not have any more denial from you, I will show you what it feels to truly embrace the darkness.” She sobbed from him to stop, but he continued to choke her, her pale skin turning purple.  
All he wanted was someone to care about his needs. Ardyn had been alive for so long, suffered so long. Eaten alive by daemons, he wanted to watch the gods burn for it, for leaving him with total, absolute agony.  
Queen Valentine, she was the only one who brought him out of the darkness. For the short amount of time they had spent together, Ardyn was able to feel true happiness again. He felt healed by her, all the betrayal, washed away with her kiss. He deserved to be saved again, “Why won't you save me again!” He growled at the dying Valentine, he could feel the darkness overflow from his eyes, spilling into her flesh, black ooze. 

Valentine couldn't see, she knew she would die here, she had pushed Ardyn too far. The last thing she saw was his gold eyes burning into her, black ooze dripping like tears. It reminded her off the nightmares, those eyes watching her without fail.  
Consciousness started to slip, this was the end.  
“Valentine! Let me in, let me handle this!” A voice, similar to her own, called for her in her own mind.  
“Qu...qu..”  
“It will be alright,” the voice warmed her. It took the pain of death away entirely. Valentine let the Queen take control, relaxing into her welcoming glow. 

She stopped fighting underneath his grip. Ardyn tried to focus his vision, to find Valentine’s eyes had a shown a clear, oceanic blue. She looked at him, a smile forming upon her lips. He let her go, propping himself on his hands above her. Her throat was crimson, but she smiled against the pain.  
“My king,” she cooed unevenly. Her voice cracked but he instantly recognized the gentleness in it. She brought her hand to his face, stroking it, wiping the ooze from his eyes. She picked herself up to kiss his lips, a peak is all she could muster.  
“My queen, forgive me.” He fell into her arms, letting all the pain go, sobbing. She stroked his hair gently, he felt human once again here and now.  
“Ardyn Lucis Caelum,” she purred beneath him, “Healer of the people. Undone by the astral gods and consumed by the scourge.” He brought himself to look at her again, no one knew of his true identity, for he only told his queen the truth of it.  
“How long must you suffer until your goal is met? How long will Eos be stricken by the cancerous drought of the scourge?”  
“Not much longer, my queen,” he smiled, “my plans, so long thought out, will soon come to head. Eos will know true suffering soon enough.” He kissed her roughly. Ardyn adored their pillow talk so long ago, how he wanted to start it again, but she brought her finger to his lips.  
“It has been centuries since I reigned, but not long enough to be blind about Eos, she has cried since the day of my birth. What you soon will bring will only be absolution to that fact. No more squalls, the people will know the truth. But you have been the truly blind one.”  
That last sentence rocked Ardyn’s core, angered him even.  
“Me, blind? You must have been dead too long my dear, I have never seen so clear before. I am the optometrist, I will show the people the true Eos. By bringing forth the scourge, raining it down like hellfire. The world has never shined so bright.”

The queen never had seen such madness in her lover’s eye before, the years had not been kind to Ardyn Lucis Caelum. She remembered him as the healer, it had been two centuries since he was banished by the gods when they first met, but even then, he did not hold such hate. Or maybe this was truly how Ardyn was and she was a naive fool.  
She held Valentine like a child in her mind, trying to figure out how to save her reincarnation body and soul from the coming storm, but the Queen found them both in the lion’s den.  
“Stay like this, my queen, control her body as your own. I need you here, someone to speak to who understands everything. I'm so close, so very close to the final chapter, let us leave here together. I wish to spend my afterlife with you as well.” He nuzzled his face into her chest, she wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.  
She searched Valentine’s memories, finding that Noctis Lucis Caelum would be the one to become king, the true king that Ardyn spoke of so long ago. He would bring Eos back to the light again. Valentine snores softly in her embrace, the poor child has not slept in years. The Queen did not have enough energy to awaken yet, so Valentine took the brunt of Ardyn’s mind games. She felt overwhelming anger towards him for hurting this child. Yet, she kept herself even.  
“Prince Noctis is the key to this afterlife?”  
“Precisely,” he nudged his head a bit, placing it underneath her chin, “he must ascend. I will make sure he does.” She felt his breathing even, he must have fallen asleep.  
They both laid naked on the bed, the Queen’s mind racing with possible outcomes to avoid ending Valentine’s life. It pained her to think of it, but she must leave Nifelheim, leave Ardyn, warn, and possibly help Noctis. The Queen was born with the mark of an Oracle, with that, she had innate power. She would have to teach Valentine to use it, to call it forth. But that meant avoiding Ardyn’s detection, easier said than done.  
They cuddled for a while, she watched him sleep. She could almost picture a human, mortal Ardyn, sleeping in the field with his black chocobo. He told her stories of his past, before becoming a healer. It warmed her to think about his carefree smile, the one that differed so greatly from his Cheshire grin.  
She kissed his forehead before returning to her own mind. She nudged Valentine awake, her pale blues groggily moved up to meet the Queen’s.  
“I have saved you from the fire, but it is best not to jump back into the pit. Not just yet.” Valentine stared back, confused at the Queen’s remark.  
“You must not test the beast anymore, Valentine. Succumb for now, wait, and be ready for your time to run. We can not sit here and wait for his absolution. We must fight.” The Queen glow radiated through the inclosed dream. Valentine was warmed by her words, though the fear of the unknown chilled her.  
“You must find the true king of light, warn him, and help him reach the end of this long night.”  
Valentine shook her head, “how can I do that? Ardyn has me locked here, he won't let me leave!”  
The Queen hushed her softly, “Leave Ardyn to me, you must be ready when the time comes. Embrace the power of our forebears, for we have the power of wind in our grasp. When I tell you, escape Nifelheim, and find Noctis Lucis Caelum.”  
Valentine was overwhelmed. Prince Noctis was still alive? The news gave her energetic hope, but still, the thought of an escape scared her to death. Ardyn always knew where she was, he probably knew where the Prince was as well.  
“Valentine, can I trust you to do this?”  
It was like looking into a mirror, the Queen looked exactly like her, but stronger, braver even.  
“I will be with you the whole way, I am you, and you are I. I won't let you face this alone.” The Queen held Valentine’s hand, kissing it lightly, the warmth remaining. Valentine nodded, “yes, my Queen, I will face the darkness with you.” 

 

It was morning now, Valentine opened her eyes, for the winter sun filled the white room completely. She turned over to see Ardyn was gone. She rose and scanned the room, finding a long, rose colored dress hanging on the door’s handle. It was beautiful, expertly made piece, she walked over to it like a moth to light. The fabric was soft to the touch, she put it on with much care and walked over to the mirror. The dress fit like a glove, but the black and blue ring around her neck betrayed all the beauty.  
Valentine sunk to the ground and wept, remembering feeling the air halt in her lungs, burning tears soaking her cheeks. Ardyn’s hands cutting off her life. She looked into the mirror again to find the Queen facing back, smiling.  
“Be strong.” Her mouth didn't move, but Valentine could hear her warm voice in her mind. She nodded in reply and stood up. She walked over to the vanity and pulled out a red choker, covering the hideous marks, forcing the memories out of her mind. She had to play nice with her attacker, step one of the plan to escape the Empire. She put on some mascara and lipstick, brushing the wild knots out of her hair, and sprayed some lilac perfume on.  
Valentine looked decent again, the bell of the ball in her mind.  
“The color red agrees with you, my queen.” She saw Ardyn standing behind her in the reflection. Uneasiness grew in the pit of her stomach, but the Queen told her to stay strong, so she turned to face him, a smile plastered on her face.  
“Yes, it’s a beautiful gown, Ardyn, I thank you for it.” She courtesies and moved to close the gap between them. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips, tasting merlot on his breath.  
“What a change I'm seeing in you, Valentine. I should choke you more often,” he laughed, spinning her around, the dress flew effortlessly.  
“You jest, good sir,” she snarked, holding back an even more hateful remark, but reminded herself to be civil. They kissed again and starting dancing to a song less tune, she tried her best to keep up, but she never danced in Insomnia.  
The dress flowed in between their long waltz, they smiled gaily at each other, for a moment, Valentine forgot the fear of being in the beast’s grips, enjoying their silly little dance. She even giggled when Ardyn spun her around.  
For a moment, she remembered dancing in a large ballroom, surrounded by, what seemed to be, the wealthiest of Lucis. She turned to face her partner, a wider man who looked like Ardyn led them through a waltz. She was laughing like a young girl at a joke the heavy set man said between foot work.

“Your mind is somewhere else, my dear, how rude.” Ardyn brought them to a halt, Valentine snapping back to the present.  
“Forgive me, I was remembering how to dance,” she laughed off that memory, which Valentine concluded, belonged to the Queen. Ardyn smiled cooly, “my dear, you danced beautifully.” She kissed him and bowed after.  
“I must leave you for awhile, though it hurts me to do so,” he bowed back, “duty calls.”  
“You are the Chancellor of Nifelheim, it is to be expected,” she feigned a child’s pout, he laughed at that, kissing her hand.  
“You have free roam of the building, take a guard if you want to go into the city. But do not go too far, where I can’t see you, love.”  
“You have mine and the Queen’s honor, we will stay in plain sight!” His smile was so warm when she mentioned the Queen, she could feel her other self warm as well. This kissed farewell and he left, closing the door behind him.  
As the door shut, Valentine brought her thoughts back to dancing with that man. Everyone in the audience’s attire looked vintage, nothing of what Lucians wear now. Remembering her reading of the text and the pictures, she placed him as SomnusLucis Caelum.  
“Which makes…,”  
“Ardyn’s brother,” the Queen sighed deeply. Valentine looked back into the mirror, finding her reflection slumped on the bed.  
“Why would I remember a dance between you? Weren’t you with Ardyn?”  
“A long story, if you can bare it. I’m sure it would help you understand why I died.”  
Valentine nodded uneasily, she folded the dress around her as she sat in front of the mirror, the Queen pulled herself out of a slumped position and sat in front of the mirror as well. 

 

“Back then, I was a healer in training, yes, Let’s go with that. My sisters would take us to Solheim and we would practice our Magic’s on the people there, who were afflicted with many diseases that we did not have in Tenebrae. Solheim is what you call Lucis now. That’s where I first met Ardyn and Somnus. Both were well known sons of the Caelum clan, but one was much more beloved. Ardyn worked with my sisters and I, healing the people of the scourge and between the two kingdoms, there was peace. Somnus, on the other hand, was a boozer. He slacked off, horribly selfish, and crude, while Ardyn was kind, gentle, and hard working.  
The love between us was kept secret, not until his ascension, Ardyn promised to marry me and make me his queen. It was about seven days before it all went to hell.  
There was a parade thrown for Ardyn, little than 5% of our citizens had the scourge, somehow, Ardyn was able to hold the burden of all that darkness and still shine bright. The people had chosen him to be the chosen king and the gods had ordained it so. He asked for my hand that night, in front of the whole kingdom and gods… how I cried buckets.. in happiness of course. 

Valentine smiled at the Queen’s bright eyes, the memory glistening inside of them. Both of them even giggled a bit, until the Queen’s face turned dark. Her blue eyes almost grey at her own thoughts. 

It was four days before his ascension, four days before our wedding. His brother, so full of spite, came to the party we hosted for our closest friends, stole me away for a dance. The whole time he joked about how he would be on top soon, I brushed it off as drunkard’s speech, but little did I know the foreshadowing of his harsh tongue. Somnus kissed me in front of everyone, even Ardyn, who almost killed him for it, if I didn’t step in to break them apart.  
Somnus, in front of everyone, called Ardyn a fraud, that he was the selfish one, how he only saved everyone so Ardyn himself could use the darkness for his own means. Rumors started to fly, especially everyone seeing Ardyn react so violently towards his brother. 

The Queen stopped, cheeks drenched in tears, Valentine could feel the ache in her own heart.  
“We don’t need to continue if this is too much to remember,” Valentine placed her hand on the mirror, the Queen meeting with her own.  
“No child, you must know the truth.”

The people who once trusted Ardyn with their lives, turned their backs on him. Even my sisters told me to cut of the wedding. They had seen his temper, just like you have experienced, and for the first time, realized Ardyn was just a man like them. The Gods even started seeing how the darkness consumed his heart, no matter how much Ardyn tried to hide and suppress it. 

All the good he did was for not. The Gods deemed Ardyn unfit for the crown and the citizens exiled him one day before our wedding. It was that quick. 

Ardyn, so betrayed by his own people, his own family, and the gods that he had prayed to all his life, never sought me out again. I thought he had taken his own life. I was distraught, I could never really recover. I watched Somnus be crowned, he pawned me off on an Nifelheim emperor to broker peace for a short while. That man raped me every night he could and got me pregnant. I gave birth and did not even care about my own son. 

I asked the gods to grant me release from this agony. One night, they sent me my wish. 

Valentine couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t believe how cruel the Queen’s story had ended. It made her feel terrible for Ardyn as well, how they never got to cement their love.  
“Why does he take the name Izunia then?! What kind of cruel joke is that,” Valentine sobbed.  
The Queen hunched her shoulders, “maybe as a reminder of who wronged him. He couldn’t just go around saying he was a Caelum, no one would believe him. They pretty much erased him from all of history.”  
Valentine wiped her face, the reflection showing smeared makeup. The Queen was no longer there and behind her, she heard the door open. 

Ardyn found Valentine sobbing in front of the mirror, “had he not left her on good terms,” he thought to himself.  
“I told you, you were free to walk out and explore, yet, here you are, crying in this Vera Wang 1,500,000 Gil dress.” He tried his best to sound light hearted, she seemed to like sarcastic jokes, she wiped her face and turned soberly, raising, and running into a tight embrace. He caught her and let her sob some more into his vest. Ardyn stroked her hair, bringing his cheek upon her head, finding it best to say nothing.  
“I’m sor fur wut dthh tu yu,” she mumbled into his chest.  
He pulled her shoulders out, exposing her soaked face, “sorry for what?”  
She sniffled hard, “I’m sorry for what they did to you, Ardyn, you only wanted to save Eos.”

“I see you and my queen have been gossiping in my absence,” he pulled away from her and looked out the window, the memories creeping their way into his brain of that party. With clenched fist, he shook them off, turning back to find Valentine facing him. She held her hands to her chest, eyes bluer than Altissian waters.  
“Don’t feel sorry for me, My lady, my brother is long dead, those people I helped, dead. The Gods… well… they will soon get the idea.” 

“Don’t do this, please. You and the empire have laid Lucis to waste, isn’t that enough? The scourge affects thousands upon thousands of people, your revenge is already laid bare!” Valentine grabbed his jacket, pleading with Ardyn, hoping to find some humanity left inside him. She could feel the Queen’s strength back her, for a second, Ardyn’s eyes were soft, kind, and sad. But quickly returned to a hateful amusement.  
He bent down and kissed her lips gently, returning to a Cheshire grin, “my revenge is not nearly started, you will know when I’m done.”

They had not talked for a whole week after the confrontation, Ardyn stayed far away from her and only coming back at night to wish her a good night’s rest. Valentine took to exploring Gralea, it was all about empty besides the Magitek soldiers walking about. She could find no living person in store fronts, it was too cold to go out, well below 0 degrees. Valentine started feeling homesick, she wondered how Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus were doing, she knew Prompto was with them too, he proved to be a sharp eye behind a pistol. Noctis and her would play when they were younger, she would study world history with Ignis, she learned to fence better with Gladio. They left prior to the attack on Insomnia, she tried to find a way everyday to contact them without gaining suspension.  
She had Ignis’ number memorized by heart, as she was the closest to him, they even dated for awhile before Ignis had to hone on his advisor position. So Valentine stole a cell phone away from a researcher, sat alone in the snow covered pavillion. 

The sun was starting to set in the east, as Ignis set up his cooking station, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto we’re behind him, setting up camp for the night. They decided to sleep outside, under the beautifully clear Duscae sky, (mostly because they were quite tired of eating Cup Noodles..well besides Gladiolus of course.)  
He decided to make Garula skewers, a favorite of Noctis’, not to mention the influx of the beast in these areas. Ignis could hear his comrades playing King’s Knight now, chocobos cuing softly to the side. Everything had happened so fast since they decided to head to Altissa; the hardships, the lost, it wore heavy upon their faces. “Nights like this,” Ignis thought, “really take the edge off.”  
His phone startled him, violently vibrating in his back pocket. He didn’t expect anyone calling him, maybe it was the Marshal!  
Putting the knife down, he plucked out his phone, seeing a number he did not recognize. The area code was of a Gralean local, but he knew no one but the sly Chancellor lived there.  
“What’s taking so long on the grub, Iggy,” Gladio grumbled, having sorely lost a match against Prompto.  
“I’m being called from a Gralean number..”  
The three of them shot up around Ignis, eyes glued to the number.  
“Who do you know there,” Prompto whispered.  
“Pick it up, it might be that damn Ardyn!” Noctis’ brow furrowed.  
Ignis swiped up to answer, “Yes?” 

Valentine was worried Ignis wouldn’t answer, only to hear a short “yes,” come through, she eased further into the alleyway.  
“Ignis? Is that really you?” Her eyes swelled, tears blocking her vision. “Please tell me it’s you. That you’re safe!” 

“Holy shit! That’s Valentine!” Prompto snatched the phone from Ignis, “Val! Are you okay? Where are you!?”  
Gladiolus swiped the phone back, handing it to Ignis, “Valentine Cordeza, no fucking way.”  
The boys could hear her chuckle through her sniffling, “Prom, Glady! Tell me Prince Noctis is there too?”  
Noctis came closer, “Yes, I’m here. It’s so good to hear your voice.” 

Valentine clutched the phone closer to her ear. Hot tears burned her frozen cheeks, hope reawakened in her breast. The flood of memories flashing before her eyes of the five them together, it was all too much to bear.  
“Valentine, where are you now,” Ignis spoke softly now, she could hear his relief.  
“I’m safe, for now. I was able to….escape as the city burned. Forgive me, my prince. I could not protect anyone.” She sobbed quietly.  
“Do Not be sorry, Val, we had no idea Nifelheim would sink so low. But we are on our way, to reclaim what’s ours.” Valentine could hear Noct’s determination, it gave her hope that they would all return home one day.  
“How Safe are you,” Gladio chimed in, “let us come get you.”  
“Yeah,” Prompto yelled, “we could always use an expert fencer like you! I think I still have a few scars from that one practice!”  
“Not important right now!” Gladio growled.  
Valentine chuckled, these were her brothers, they still seemed like themselves, she thanked the gods softly. 

“I can not say exactly where I am,” Valentine sombered up, “but know...that I will do whatever I can to protect our king.”  
A prick of worry jolted up Ignis’ spine, he knew Valentine best out of any of them, they grew up so closely together. He could tell in her voice that she was in danger, her voice never shook like it did now.  
“Let us help you, Valentine, you can trust in us.”  
She and the boys silenced at Ignis’ grave tone. Gladiolus understood right away, telling Noctis and Prompto to go back to their seats.  
“Let Ignis speak to her alone,” Gladio looked back as Ignis walked away from camp.  
“Is she really in danger? She says she safe!” Prompto barked.  
“She won’t tell us where she is, Prompto, all the other refugees were able to head to Lestallum and the surrounding areas we already passed by.”  
Noctis looked at the floor, fist clenching, feeling the leather heat in his hand, “the Chancellor has her.”  
Gladiolus nodded, “my thoughts exactly.” 

“I cannot say it,” Valentine hissed. Huddled closely against a wall and a trash receptacle, she put the phone in her hood.  
“Val, you’re in Gralea. Nifelheim territory. You know that only means one thing. Let us come and get you. We are on that way anyway.”  
“Ignis…. you’ll die. You don’t understand what you’re up against. It was a mistake to call you..” 

“No,” Ignis gripped the phone tightly, “no matter what the odds, I can’t… I won’t let you suffer alone. Valentine, please, tell me the truth.”  
He heard her let out a whimper, “he will kill you all. That what he wants. The best use to the King for me is to stay here and placate him for awhile. Until Noctis is ready to take the throne.”  
“I can’t let you sacrifice your life-“  
“You would do the same!” Valentine sobbed, “Ignis! You would give your life for Noctis! I would give my life for him as well...and for you.”  
Ignis stopped, her omission hit hard. Of course, he would give up anything to protect the prince, but it took guts..the guts he did not have to openly admit that he still had feelings for Valentine. Yet, imprisoned in Gralea, no hope in sight, she was able to muster the courage to speak those words.  
From the times in the kitchens, learning how to cook with each other, to fencing practice, to long walks in the castle garden’s, he had always loved her. But, as her nightmares grew heavier on Valentine’s mind, he was ashamed he could not help her.  
“Valentine...I…. I want more than anything to see you again.”  
Silence, Ignis could hear the cold winds through the phone.  
“I always lo-“  
“Ignis,” Valentine sobbed, “please. If you have any kind of feelings for me, don’t come for me now. Focus on the mission at hand, help Noctis ascend. We will meet again, I promise. And, when that day comes,-“  
“I will tell you exactly how I feel,” Ignis sniffed, holding back tears. 

 

“I know you will.” Valentine smiled, wiping the tears from her nose. Her heart felt like bursting. Though her and Ignis always had a ‘thing,’ they never quite said that they loved each other. She didn’t want the first time to be over the phone.  
They discussed for awhile the travels of the Royal Brigade, new recipes Ignis had come up with, random errands they had run for Whiz, the chocobo breeder. How she missed chocobos, she even laughed at Ignis’ retelling of the boys racing each other. Valentine had started to forget about being cold or what time it was even.  
Until heavy stomping came past the alleyway, she hushed quickly, “Ignis, I will call you when I can. I must go.”  
“Valentine? Is everything okay?” She could hear the stress in Ignis’ voice, but she had no more time to elaborate.  
“I will call you. Be safe, my dear.” She ended the call and snapped the phone in half. 

Magitek soldiers searched high and low for Valentine, she had been gone for three hours now, having slipped her guard early into his watch. Ardyn had him killed right away.  
“Anything?”  
“No reports, sir.” He sat behind his desk, annoyance eating at his stomach. He could feel the daemons getting riled up inside, how badly he wanted to sick them on everyone.  
He was most annoyed with himself, how he let her trick him into thinking she cared about him. That the Queen might have actually taken hold of Valentine’s mind, all he hopes to have his beloved again. Smashed against the rocks.  
“I will ring her pretty little neck,” Ardyn pictured Valentine beneath him, right hand gripping her porcelain skin, seeing it redden in his grasp. It aroused him, seeing her blue eyes spill with tears, her mouth cling to whatever air she could get. Ardyn could feel her heart race, her fingernails ripping at his flesh. How badly the beast wanted to consume her whole. He started to get up to release himself until he heard a soft knock on his door.  
“Ardyn?” Her velvet voice took him out of his fantasy and he jolted to the door. Swinging it open, there she was, cheeks blotchy red from the fierce cold outside. Her eyes were a pale blue as she looked upon him, a sad smile breaking.  
Ardyn stood there, gazing at her, she looked so fragile. Even though the beast barked for his supper, Ardyn softened. He pulled Valentine into an embrace, slamming the door behind her.  
Valentine wrapped her arms underneath his coat, he could feel her tremble from the cold. He returned the jester, warming her as he stroked her gently, chin on top of her scalp.  
“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed into his chest, “I got lost out there, I didn’t know how to get back..and...and I was so scared. So cold.”  
Ardyn cursed himself, jumping to conclusions about her, when all Valentine did was get lost.  
“There, there, my sweet,” he cooed, trying his best to regain his composure, “you’re here now.” He could feel himself getting aroused even more, her body so close to his. He cupped her face with his left, bringing her chin up to meet her frozen lips with his warmth. She returned with her tongue, the beast rushing to strip her of her white garments. Ardyn picked her up and brought her on top of his desk, throwing any papers onto the floor.  
He kissed every inch of her, feeling her warm beneath his embrace. She moaned softly, quickening when he brought his mouth upon her clit. He was losing control of himself, he never wanted to let her go again. Ardyn brought his tongue inside of her, she riled his hair, gripping tightly as her first orgasm came to her.  
Ardyn unzipped his trousers, unleashing his cock against her sore clit, he eased it inside her slowly, watching her eyes goes mad with desire.  
They kissed as he pumped furiously, only letting Valentine escape his lips has she moaned, begging for more.  
“My king.” She kept saying it, those words pushed him over the edge. He filled her, as he shouted, “My Queen!” 

They laid on top of his trench coat, The Queen toying with his chest hair, as he stroked her back lovingly. The Queen imagined how it would have been if Ardyn could have actually been king of Lucis. How she would have not had to bury herself in her own mind to escape the endless torture of her actual husband. How desperately she wished things could have been different. That she didn’t have to pull her reincarnation into a deep sleep just to take control of a body that was not hers. A body that she used against its will to be with her beloved.  
“This world is not for the faint hearted,” The Queen thought to herself, “but I must be strong.” She looked upon her beloved’s face. His eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful. Like how they used to lie and look upon the stars at night, nearly 2,000 years ago.


End file.
